Better Than Ice Cream
by Happy Palm Tree
Summary: Lena and Kara are caught in an explosion and are accidentally covered in an experimental chemical that allows people to communicate through the power of the mind. They discover this when the chemical allows Lena and Kara to share secret fantasies that surprise them both.


**A regular afternoon in National City…**

Kara Danvers smiled as she approached Lena Luthor's receptionist desk, "Hi Diane. Miss Luthor left me a message asking me to come by."

"Hello Miss Danvers, it's good to see you again. Give one moment to let Miss Luthor know you're here." The receptionist said as she picked up the phone and spoke into it.

"I'm sorry about running past you the other day. I was in an awful hurry." Kara apologized sincerely with a small smile and quick adjustment to her glasses.

"Thank you for the apology Miss Danvers. It's appreciated, I do take my job seriously and so you know, you are the only person to ever get by me and it's only because you're so fast! You made me realize I need to up my cardio workout. And Miss Danvers, if I'm not at my desk you can always go straight in to Miss Luthor's office. She did give you permission last time." Diana said with a wink that made Kara smile with mischievous joy.

A moment later she got up from her desk and led Kara to the office in the back with big double doors. Diane opened the door and gestured for Kara to step inside but did not follow; instead she shut the door after Kara and returned to her desk.

Kara found Lena Luthor dressed in a tight light gray knee length skirt and a rather form fitting inky black tank top; she was standing at her desk with her back to the door, still working over some plans she had on the screen that served as the desk top. Kara couldn't help but notice Lena's perfectly toned legs or how nice her arms looked in that top; she took a long moment to look Miss Luthor up and down as she walked into the room Kara unconsciously licked her lips. A moment later she snapped out of her lustful gaze when she the thought she might be interrupting occurred to her.

"I'm sorry Miss Luthor, am I interrupting. I thought you were ready for me?"

Lena grinned from ear to ear as she turned around to face Kara, titling her head to the right she laughed lightly as she replied. "Kara please, call me Lena; and I am always, ready for you."

Kara had to swallow the sudden lump in her throat at the flirty look in Lena's eyes combined with that particular word choice made her brain functions momentarily fritz. She had to use her all her control not to blush.

"No, you were not interrupting Kara. I asked to see you because I wanted to show you something." Lena said with a softer more welcoming smile that lured Kara quickly over to her. Kara walked to stand by Lena's side and looked down at the desk which was in truth a massive monitor that displayed detailed 3D plans for what appeared to be several medical devices. Kara only recognized two of them.

"What are these?"

"I was serious about not just making money with L Corp and making my board happy. I want to make the world a better place. I want L Corp to be known as a force of good and positive change. I also know it's going to take a lot of effort over a long period of time. I'm a patient woman. This is just the beginning. Kara, allow me, to present to you the future in organ transplants. These devices will, once it's approved, give everyone on and off the organ transplant list a chance at life. It will save hundreds of thousands of people. No longer will people have to wait for someone to donate an organ to be saved. L Corp can provide them a mechanical replacement that will return them to their best quality of life. And I will personally ensure the cost of the L Corp organ will not financially break anyone in need of a transplant."

"Wow." Kara replied, eyes wide amazed as she took in the details of each of the devices. The designs began to make their function obvious once Kara began looking closer at them.

"I have nothing to hide from good people Kara and I know you're a good person and the closest thing I have to a friend."

"Lena, I am your friend." Kara insisted reaching out and placing a warm hand on Lena's arm for a brief moment.

Lena's smile grew even brighter as she continued on, "I want your opinion Kara. Am I on the right track? Do you think these are good ideas?"

"Yes. This is an amazing start. I had no idea your company was producing this type of technology." Kara replied turning to Lena.

"L Corp has its fingers in many different pies. I am just trying to make every division as profitable as possible to allow me to fund passion projects like this. _This is what_ makes it all worth it." Lena said gesturing to the devices displayed.

"Lena, would you be willing to sit for another interview on this next week? Allow me to write a new piece on you, on this. The people need to know what you are doing. If people knew that this tech was out there, it would give so many hope. That is if you trust me to write it." Kara asked with a pleading expressing that made Lena lean in and looked Kara up and down with barely hidden desire as she replied with a soft smile.

"I do trust you Kara. You are a good reporter. A good writer and I know you would do a great job. In fact, are you busy tonight? Can I keep you longer? I would like to show you something else."

Kara reached up and adjusted her glasses and looked down with nervousness. When Kara looked back up she met Lena's intense gaze as she smiled and answered truthfully. "No, I'm not busy. You can keep me as long as you want me. What did you have in mind Lena?"

"Yay!" Lena clapped her hands together with delight. She smiled from ear to ear and insisted with delight. "I want to show you why I moved to National City."

"I thought you moved to National City because of Supergirl? That was, what you said, right?" Kara teased and Lena blushed lightly.

Lena was flustered and licked her lips to give herself a moment to think of her reply before she said. "I am not going to be shy about how much I like Supergirl. She did save my life a few times. A girl never takes that lightly."

Kara grinned and laughed silently but then forced the smile down and tried to apologize, "I'm sorry Lena if I…"

"No, it's okay. If it was anyone else, I'd question it because of my last name; but not with you. I know where it's coming from with you and I like it. I like you Kara, I want us to get to know each other more. And besides, since you're an actual friend of Supergirl's, I only ask that you don't tell her how big of a fan I am of hers. I don't want her thinking I'm a groupie like everyone else. Okay?"

"I promise, I won't tell her. And Lena, Supergirl would never consider you to be like everyone else. I think she would see you like I do, as someone completely different, a real individual and special." Kara stated with a big smile.

Satisfied and a little surprised by the complement, Lena said, "Come on, will you ride me in my car over to the lab?"

"Lab?" Kara asked pushing up her glasses again. There was something about being so close to Lena Luthor that made Kara flustered and excited.

"Yes." Lena slipped on her jacket and locked arms with Kara and led her to the back of her office to her private elevator that took them down to the garage below. "The life blood of L Corp is innovation. My favorite division in L Corp is R&D."

"Research and Development?"

"Yes! L Corps main R&D lab is in National City. Are you ready for a short tour? You just have to promise me that you won't share what you see there with anyone else. Can I trust you Kara?"

"Really? You want to show me what you're working on? Wow, Lena, yes! You can trust me."

"Good! I thought so, and after the tour when we're done. I insist on taking you out for a late dinner, my treat."

"Okay, that actually sounds really nice, but only if you let me take care of lunch some other time."

Lena's smile grew even more and her eyes twinkled as she nodded yes. "That sounds great!"

The conversation stayed light and friendly as they discussed "weekend plans" without naming specifics. Kara wasn't going to mention all her obligations as Supergirl while Lena wasn't going to go into details about all her obligations as a Luthor and all the constant bullshit it took it keep the wheels spinning. And yet for both women the urge to share such secret details was on the tip of their tongues which privately surprised both women, it wasn't like them to open up to that degree to someone they didn't know that well.

The short walk to the car gave Lena the opportunity to find out what type of cuisine Kara enjoyed and once she had an idea of what Kara liked, Lena texted her secretary that she was leaving for the day and to make reservations for two at Raven Cliff, one of the hottest restaurants in the city. Lena opened the door for Kara, even giving the reporter a wink before closing the door. Lena smoothly slid behind the wheel to drive them out of the parking lot and across the city.

Lena took the long way and let Kara flip through the radio stations picking music for them to listen to. By the time they reached the R&D lab Kara had chosen over eight specific songs for their driving soundtrack that kept things upbeat and light hearted. Kara was having so much fun, and was surprised when Lena pulled into the front parking spot at the lab and leaned over to whisper to her in a conspirator manner.

"This is so much fun. This is the most relaxed I've been in days. I wish we could hang out more often."

"Maybe we can." Kara replied with a flirty shrug then got out of the car, purposely leaving her bag and coat in the car. Lena watched her and noticed the stuff Kara left behind and quickly followed her.

Lena's long strong stride took the lead and Kara jogged to catch up. And as Kara fell into step alongside Lena, Miss Luthor warmly greeted the guards at the entrance, got Kara a guest pass and led the way toward the elevators.

"We do a lot of different things here but more or less the dangerous stuff is downstairs where it can be managed safely. While the fun stuff is up here. I can't wait to show you some of the new inventions my people have been working on, hand sized water filters that can clean _anything_ out of water, making the worse sludge drinkable again. Which happens to go hand in hand with the new prototype for the moon base proposal everyone has been going after for the last month."

"You're in the lead from what I've heard. No one else has come close to beating you on costs or developments on the other proposals from what I've heard…" Kara let the words drift away, the moment it was out of her mouth she realized her mistake of repeating D.E.O. gossip.

Lena looked at her with a little shock and a lot of surprise.

"Well Kara, you apparently have more contacts that I thought you did." Lena commented with a surprised smirk, she looked Kara in the eyes while Kara turned away unable to look back.

"I hear things. I shouldn't have said anything to you. I'm sorry. I normally can keep my mouth shut but I have this weird urge to tell you…well, everything. I'm sorry if that's off putting."

"It's not. It's nice. I feel the same way with you. And I promise I won't tell anyone what we talk about." Lena said reaching out and putting her hand on Kara's forearm to emphasize her point. The simple touch made Kara's heart beat speed up a bit and made her mouth go suddenly dry.

"Thank you Lena." Kara replied genuinely grateful and unconsciously leaning in toward the other woman.

Lena smiled wider and leaned in as well, both women drew closer when a sudden explosion rocked the building shaking the ground sending blinding dust to rain down upon them from the ceiling. Kara kept upright but Lena almost fell over, Kara quickly reached out to steady the other woman by pulling her close. The dust choked the air around them, Lena began coughing hard while Kara used her vision to see through it only too late. A second explosion rocked the building sending chunks of granite from the ceiling to fall down upon the women. Kara was quick to bat the pieces away without Lena seeing in the thick dust saving Lena from harm.

The elevator door in front of them shot open with a deafening bang that the door flying open and out slamming into Kara and harmlessly bouncing off of her and down the hall. From the elevator shaft emerged what appeared to be a man in a white lab coat that was covered in some sort of substance that glowed bright neon blue. He seemed to levitate off the ground, his feet never touching the polished marble as he rushed past both women brutally knocking them both down and rubbing whatever neon blue substance that covered him all over the both of them as he fled.

The knock to the floor stunned Lena for a long moment, she felt dizzy and momentarily weak. Kara was shocked and annoyed she had been knocked over at all but did not notice the glowing blue chemical soaking in very, very quickly to her skin and clothes, she also didn't notice the low rush of heat roll through her body as the unknown chemical sunk in. Kara stood up first, she didn't see the same bright neon blue chemical soaking into Lena either, by the time Kara turned to help the other woman to her feet the bright blue chemical was gone and they both seemed perfectly fine.

"Are you okay Lena?"

"Yes. Are you okay? What was all that?" Lena asked a dozen alarms went off at the same time.

"Two explosions. And some guy just ran past us. I don't think this was an accident." Kara said grimly.

 **An hour later….**

L Corps R&D building was crawling with D.E.O. personnel investigating the attack. Kara stood off to the side with Lena speaking with Alex going over what little they knew for the fifth time. Lena was very frustrated and Kara was doing her best to defuse the situation while Alex was determined to get to the bottom of it all.

"We'll go over the security footage to identify the person or thing that came out of that elevator and knocked the both of you down. But you really can't tell me what, whoever did this, was looking for Miss Luthor? It would really help us in our search if we knew what we were looking for." Alex Danvers said looking Lena Luthor in the eyes but Lena wasn't backing down.

"There are too many to list Agent Danvers. I am cooperating, need I remind you. This is my building, my company that has been attacked. I want to know who did this more than you do."

"Until our hazmat team has cleared downstairs and we won't know for certain which room was even targeted, we need to be careful and we need more information." Alex replied.

"These labs aren't working with anything that dangerous. Those R&D labs are outside the city away from dense populations. We don't do weapons development at this location Agent Danvers." Lena insisted and Alex's lips pressed together even tighter. Kara knew exactly what that meant and stepped in offering a concession.

"What about sabotage? Do you have any enemies that want to see you fail? With the government proposals for those moon bases coming up I can personally think of a few names that would like to see you fail."

"That's just it Kara, there are too many names on the list. Everyone wants to see a Luthor fail." Lena admitted and Alex quietly nodded in agreement.

The conversation fell quiet when a D.E.O. Agent walked briskly over and whispered into Alex's ear; Kara of course over heard the message. Only one room had been broken into, a heavily fortified vault three levels below.

"What do you have in the vault Miss Luthor?" Alex demanded.

"The vault?"

"Yes. My agents tell me that only one of your facilities down stairs had been broken into and that was your vault. What was in your vault?"

"Just the projects that were currently being worked on. Nothing worth stealing like this. Anything that valuable would have been moved to a different facility." Lena admitted looking startled and genuinely disturbed which made Kara believe her.

Alex moved to press Lena harder when Miss Luthor's head of security finally showed up.

"Miss Luthor, I came as soon as I got word."

"An hour is too long Derick!" Lena chastised immediately, she was pissed and it was obvious.

"I had to make sure our other locations were secure before heading over."

"My well-being wasn't your top priority?"

"I sent Thompson to do that. Did he not make it?" Derick was suddenly very alarmed and in that moment both Kara and Alex realized how out of his element he was. The sisters shared a knowing look behind Lena while she glared at her Head of Security.

"We found Mr. Thompson dead outside in the parking lot, his neck was broken." Alex stated watching the conversation between employee and employer very carefully. Derick grew very nervous and Alex gave Kara another loaded look as she bluntly told Lena's head of security.

"The vault in the facility was targeted and broken into using two high charge explosives. Can you tell us what was in that vault?"

Derick's eyes went momentarily wide and all three women saw it. Lena was the first to demand, "What is it? Tell me now, Derick!"

"We received a credible threat to our Red Nine site and moved project CX-7 to the vault here until a new facility could be prepared. No one was supposed to know it was here."

"What? Oh no! That's what they were after." Lena exclaimed and looked stricken. Kara immediately reached out to comfort the woman.

"What is it? What is project CX-7?" Alex demanded stepping in closer to Lena and Kara, her eyes flicking over the rather intimate embrace between the two women yet mentally dismissing it due to the circumstances.

"It's a chemical Lex was originally developing. He discovered it but wasn't able to develop it. I've been trying to develop it in a non-weapons capacity. It does have the potential to be very, very dangerous in the wrong hands." Lena explained.

"Dangerous how?" Kara asked, just as she realized she was still holding on to Lena and finally let go and took a half step away to put a tiny bit of distance between them.

"The chemical has the possibility for mind-control, that's why I never wanted to develop it as a weapon. I found more success developing it toward next generation communication. I was trying to use it as a new communication device, one that I was going to market toward couples." Lena replied then turned to her head of security.

"Derick, I need you to work with Agent Danvers of the D.E.O. to get project CX-7 back. Give her full access to the project CX-7's case files and assist her in every way. I want to be kept informed of all progress. I want this guy found and I want my property back, now!"

Derick nodded and rushed off to gather his team together. Alex moved to walk away to get her own team in gear when Lena called her back.

"Agent Danvers! A moment, please."

"Yes Miss Luthor?"

"Here." Lena wrote out a series of numbers and letters on a scrap of paper then handed it over to Alex as she explained. "Here is the password you'll need to use L Corp's system to access the files on project CX-7. I don't trust Derick to do what I've asked, this is the second time he's let me down. I don't think I can trust him and frankly, he may have helped whoever is behind all of this. I need to know for sure if I can trust my people. Lex, has set up so many damn booby-traps to thwart my plans every step of the way. I don't want to give him any hope that he's actually succeeding. Can you help me with that Agent Danvers?"

"I think I can Miss Luthor. Since you've both been checked out by our medics, you're both free to go home. Miss Luthor the moment we find something, I'll give you a call. Kara, do you need a ride home?" Alex asked turning to her sister.

"Well…" Kara began and Lena smiled nervously as she interrupted asking. "Actually Kara, I know the tour of the facility is out of the question but I hope our dinner plans are not. I can have an Uber take Kara home after dinner Agent Danvers, if you would prefer."

"You two have dinner plans?" Alex asked with a slight raise of her left eyebrow that made Kara roll her eyes silently. Alex was forever the protective big sister.

"Yes. You said you were "working" tonight." Kara replied then leaned over to stage whisper to Lena. "My sister doesn't want me to know she has a social life yet, even though I already know."

Suddenly all defensive, Alex backed off and replied. "I didn't want to say anything unless it worked out."

"I know and that's why I'm not prying. I'm trying to give you space. Besides I'll get all the fun details out of you later after your date." Kara admitted with a warm smile and Alex relaxed a little giving her sister a small smile.

"Okay. But are you sure though that you're okay Kara?"

"Yes Alex. I'm fine. Just a little hungry."

"So, totally normal. Okay, good. You two go eat, have fun. I'm going to stay here and hunt this guy down." Alex replied and without waiting for reply walked off to give more orders to D.E.O. Agents.

"Your sister is a very serious woman. With ties to both the D.E.O. and to Supergirl, I'm envious." Lena commented as they walked out of the building together past the crowd of D.E.O. Agents still investigating.

"I'm sure you know even more high ranking people than I do Lena. Besides Alex can keep a secret better than anyone I know. She wasn't the one who let it slip that your company was at the top of the list for that government proposal." Kara replied a little sheepishly as she followed Lena back to the car.

"That's not what I meant." Lena admitted as they both climbed inside the very expensive sports car.

Once they were both inside the car and it was quiet, Lena quietly admitted with a confessional tone. "I'm envious of your close relationship with your sister. It's seems like a very supportive healthy sibling relationship, something I've never had. I was close to Lex once, but I never had the mutual respect you share with Alex."

"She's more than my sister, she's my best friend too has been since the day I was adopted." Kara admitted and they shared a warm smile of quiet understanding.

"You were adopted too?" Lena asked surprised and very intrigued.

"Yes. We have more in common than you know Lena." Kara said with a comfortable warm smile. Kara liked Lena and it showed, she was never this at ease and comfortable with anyone and yet with Lena it just came so easy.

"I hope you're hungry Kara." Lena said with a growing smile.

"Oh no! My sweater is ruined. I didn't realize how dirty it got in all that mess." Kara complained turning on the interior light to examine all the damaged done to her clothing. It was torn and dirty. Lena leaned over giving it a once over then declared.

"Take it off. You don't need it for dinner. I'll keep you warm."

Kara grinned in reflex and laughed silently at the flirtatious smile in Lena's eyes and at her impatient insistence as she helped Kara removed the dark sweater revealing a light pale blue button up shirt underneath. And without word Lena immediately reached up and undid the top three buttons of Kara's collar.

"Now we can go." Lena announced as she started the car and got them on their way.

Kara tossed her sweater in the back with her coat then chose the music as they drove to the restaurant; both women were trying to shake off the aftershock of the attack and attempting to get into a better mood. Kara picked up beat music and Lena kept the conversation light and mirthful, telling silly jokes about a popular nature program that had been on television recently that they had both watched. The silly jokes got Kara laughing and giggling for the short ride, she was having so much fun she forgot about the attack from earlier.

At the restaurant, valets took the car and the hostess immediately greeted them and escorted the pair to a private room on the second floor of the restaurant. Lena took the lead while Kara followed a step behind still a little distracted by her somewhat dirty shirt, they were taken to a sparsely decorated room with glass privacy walls, they could see out but no one below could see in. There was a single table in the center of the room set for two under soft illumination that highlighted the cream colored table cloth with gold napkins. A waiter stood at attention holding an open bottle of wine, ready to pour at command.

The whole thing was rather intimate and romantic; it made Kara nervous in an eager excited way she couldn't have put into words if she tried. As the hostess assured Lena of their privacy before leaving them to their waiter, Kara took a moment to take a deep breath and mentally calm down.

"I only heard about this place. I didn't think it was possible to get a table here, I heard the reservations go back months." Kara commented as she took her seat opposite Lena.

"Diane is very good at her job; she's never let me down. If you ever want a reservation anywhere, let me know and I'll have Diane set it up for you."

"Really? That would be wonderful." Kara replied.

Lena finally acknowledged the waiter and he presented the wine label to her and she nodded with a smile of approval. The waiter nodded and poured them both a glass of wine, then announced the first course would be out in a moment. Lena thanked the man and he quietly left to give them privacy. Kara looked around with wide eyes pushing up her glasses before turning back to Lena.

"Try the wine." Lena suggested with a happy smile. Kara couldn't resist it.

Lena watched Kara as Kara tasted the wine, personally delighting in Kara's enjoyment of the vintage. Lena took great note of how Kara rolled the wine around her tongue, tasting it, relishing it and Lena caught herself staring at Kara's lips.

"This wine is fantastic Lena! You have to try it." Kara demanded as she took another sip and Lena snapped out of her intense focus to look up at bright blue eyes watching her.

"Well, now that it has your seal of approval…" Lena let the words drift off as she kept her eyes locked with Kara's as she took a long sip of wine and then slowly licked the red droplets off her lips. And much to Lena's surprise and absolute delight, Kara's eyes drifted down to her lips and stayed there. Lena recognized the look of lust and desire in Kara's eyes and Lena's hunger for food began to drift into something else she dared not even fantasize about.

"The wine is good."

"What are we having?" Kara asked taking another sip of wine, it was very good.

"A little bit of everything. I hope you don't mind." Lena said leaning toward Kara, green eyes locked with blue.

"A little bit of everything sounds good. I'm happy to try it all now. Who knows the next time I'll be back here." Kara replied with a shrug and a half smile. Lena chuckled softly, utterly charmed by Kara's self-deprecation charm, yet she had to tell Kara.

"You could come back here anytime you want, or you could go out and try something else that's brand new. Trying new things is fun."

"Fun?"

"Fun."

They grinned at each other and drank their wine.

The waiter returned with a large black serving tray and set down four large white plates that contained a sampling of every one of their appetizers. The waiter rattled off the exotic names for each dish but neither woman was paying attention to him, they were too interested in the colorful culinary concoctions in front of them. There were meats, cheeses, roasted veggies and fruits, creams, sauces, breads and other unidentifiable edibles all presented in an artistic display of color.

"Please bring us another bottle of wine." Lena asked with a polite smile to the waiter who nodded and quickly left.

"This looks so delicious and pretty. Almost too pretty to eat." Kara said with eyes wide at the feast between them. Lena's smile turned into a grin as she commented with a shrug.

"I have had that exact same thought before, a few time in fact. But I've never let it stop me. And I never say it out loud, it tends to hurt their feelings and ruin the mood."

Kara was taking a sip of her wine when the joke sunk in and she laughed mid sip spitting wine back into the glass and causing herself to accidentally snort it up through her nose in one lighting quick response. Kara blushed in embarrassment and Lena burst out laughing heartily.

"Oh Kara, I've got much better sex jokes but if this is how you react maybe I'll keep them for after we're done drinking."

"You caught me off guard, that's all." Kara replied wiping the wine from her face and trying to get it out of her nose.

Lena smile only grew wider making Kara laugh.

"What shall we try first?" Lena asked with an excited expression.

"Ooooh this looks good." Kara declared selecting a piece of glazed bread and dipping it into one of the specialty sauces. Lena followed and in a moment they were digging into the appetizers trying one after another after another.

As they ate, Kara and Lena loudly discussed the merits of each dish, to argue which appetizer was the best one. Both women openly stared at the other; getting so much pleasure from watching each other enjoy the food, enjoy themselves and allowing them both to let their guards down a little. Soon they were combining items to make new things and that's when Lena combined a piece of bread, roasted parsnip, cheese and sauce when she exclaimed after one bite.

"That's the winner!"

"What? No, the last one with the meat that sauce and roasted pepper, that was the best one. I don't believe you." Kara replied protesting with a light shake of her head.

Lena grinned and offered Kara a bite of what she had made holding it between two fingers. Kara smiled so wide her eyes twinkled and she leaned in opening her mouth and eating the tidbit from between Lena's fingers. Kara's lips brushed against Lena's fingertips and both women momentarily froze. Both Kara and Lena eyes flashed neon blue for a tenth of a second before returning normal but in that tenth of a second both women experienced a moment that not only felt real but lasted to them both a whole three minutes in very real time before they snapped out of it.

In that flash of a moment of three minutes both Kara and Lena were suddenly pulled into something else. Lena was no longer sitting down she was standing up next to their table looking down at Kara with such obvious hunger in her eyes. Lena reached out to Kara with her right hand and Kara took it allowing Lena to pull her to her feet.

Lena didn't wait, she didn't hesitate she held onto Kara's hand and pulled her close smoothly crashing her lips into Kara's kissing her passionately. Kara reached out with her free hand entwining her fingers in Lena's long black hair pulling Lena close and kissing her deeper. The feeling of their tongues dancing made both women swoon. Kara kept one hand tangled in Lena's hair and let her other hand wander down to Lena's firm ass and take hold giving it a gentle squeeze that made Lena smile into their kiss.

The big smile on Lena's face remained, she pulled back enough to look Kara in the eyes as she began unbuttoning Kara's shirt. Lena leaned in to lay deep quick passionate kisses on Kara's mouth between each unbuttoned buttoned and then lightly licking and nibbling the exposed skin of Kara's neck and collar bone making Kara grip Lena tighter and moan softly.

Kara forgot about everything but the feeling of Lena's tongue on hers, how good it felt to have their bodies pressed together and how amazing Lena tasted. Kara pulled Lena in for a deeper kiss as Lena began undressing Kara, pulling Kara's shirt all the way open and down her shoulders exposing her plain white bra. Lena broke the kiss to pull back for a moment and pull out the clasp keeping Kara's hair back releasing long curly blonde locks that tumbled down Kara's bare shoulders in a wave.

Lena leaned down and licked an intricate pattern over Kara's skin making Kara gasp softly and clutch tighter to Lena. Then Lena grinned wickedly just before she went a little lower and opened her mouth to take in Kara's nipple through Kara's white bra and gently bit down making Kara moan loudly, she felt the gentle nibble all the way down between her legs creating an intense throbbing Kara could feel up her spine and down each leg to the balls of her feet.

The moment ended as it began and both women found themselves in the same positon as from before it began. They were both sitting at the table; Lena was still holding the remains of the appetizer in her hand and Kara with her wine in her hand, food still un-chewed in her mouth. Both women blinked and sat back not saying a word. Neither woman was sure of what had just happened. It had _felt real, seemed real_ and yet….here they were as if it had not happened at all.

Confused, Lena smiled politely setting down what was left of the appetizer and got up excusing herself to go to the bathroom. Kara silently sat there a little wide eyed, a little stunned. Kara chewed what was in her mouth and quietly acknowledged that it was good, very good and took a long sip of wine before setting the glass down heavily upon the table.

"What just happened?" Kara asked out loud, brows furrowed her mind furiously trying to figure out if what happened had been her imagination or something more.

Kara silently went through the memory, step by step, kiss by kiss and became aroused all over again. Every touch, every moment felt _**so real**_ , so real Kara could still taste Lena on her lips. However the fact that her shirt was still on and buttoned suggested otherwise. So what was it? A hallucination? An alternative reality? A very powerful fantasy, come to momentary life? Kara had no idea, just as she had no idea if Lena had experienced that same moment as Kara had or if Kara had been the only one. Kara didn't want to bring it up to Lena if Lena hadn't gone through it as well.

"Come on Kara. What if this is just some sort of hardcore daydream? Do you want Lena Luthor to know you daydream out her…sexually?" Kara whispered to herself with a look of pure terror and quickly shook her head no.

A thousand thoughts rushed through Kara's mind in argument about whether or not she should ask Lena if she had experienced that moment as she had. Only asking your new friend if she had been as aroused as she had been over their super-hot make out session was not something Kara was comfortable doing, and Kara knew she couldn't ask Lena if she had experienced that moment without giving away how absolutely toe curling _HOT_ it was. Kara could still feel the strong demanding throb it caused between her legs.

Deciding to just ignore it all and pretend it had not happened, Kara was all innocent smiles when Lena returned. And Kara immediately noticed that despite Lena's efforts to conceal her efforts, Lena had in fact splashed cold water on her face and reapplied her makeup. Kara then used her super-senses to breathe in deeply and noticed a particular musky scent coming from between Lena's legs. Kara grinned from ear to ear in reflex as she thought silently to herself, " _Well, well, well, looks like I'm not the only one who was affected by that…amazing daydream._ "

"I think I need a glass of wine." Lena announced taking her seat across from Kara.

"Allow me." Kara replied, picking up the wine bottle and pouring them both a glass.

"That combination you came up with Lena was I have to admit pretty amazing." Kara stated as she took a long sip off her wine glass and tried to ignore the musky scent of sex wafting up from between Lena's legs or the low demanding throb between her own legs.

"I'm so glad you liked it too. You know we've decimated these appetizers. How do you feel about desert?" Lena asked her eyes dropping down to Kara's lips then snapping back up to Kara's eyes. Kara noticed Lena's preoccupation with her lips and smiled purposely licking them and noticed with her keen eyesight a slight blush rise up on Lena's chest and neck.

"Desert would be perfect. What are you in the mood for?" Kara asked taking a small sip of wine then using her tongue to lick up a tiny red droplet off the rim and getting Lena to full on stare for a brief moment.

Kara was now certain her first assumption was wrong. Kara was now sure Lena had experienced that moment just as she had and that Lena was dealing with the same lingering after affect like Kara was.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to order another sampler. How does that sound to you?" Lena asked with a shrug and Kara smiled nodding in agreement.

"That sounds great."

Lena got up and pressed a special button in the wall to call the waiter and when he appeared they ordered a sampler of their deserts along with more wine. Together they finished off the last of the appetizers and the second bottle of wine before the waiter returned with a third bottle and a tray of deserts. The waiter laid out each desert as he described each decadent delight however Kara and Lena both got distracted by each other by silently communicating through the waiter while he did his job. They remained quiet as the wine was poured and didn't pick up their conversation until the waiter had left the room.

"Three bottles of wine Lena? This definitely a Friday to remember for me." Kara admitted even though she didn't even feel remotely buzzed, she knew if she didn't mention it Lena would grow suspicious of her.

"I'm looking at it like this Kara. We both survived a near-death experience. I think we deserve extra wine tonight, don't you?" Lena asked with a hopeful smile and Kara was quick to assure her with a warm smile and a nod of agreement.

"Good and besides Kara. I'm giving you a ride home. You are not driving anywhere tonight." Lena stated firmly and Kara replied. "Thank you Lena. All of this has been wonderful, especially after the day we've both had."

"Which one shall we try first?" Kara asked as she picked up a new fork and let it hover over a trio of chocolate delights.

Kara made an excited expression and moved in to stab a chocolate covered piece of brownie and raspberry with her fork when her other elbow accidently knocked over her spoon onto the floor.

"Oh dang it!"

"That's okay Kara. You can use mine." Lena replied offering Kara her own spoon.

Kara smiled that smile that made her eyes twinkle and reached out to take the spoon from Lena. Their fingers brushed each other's as they passed the spoon to each other and that brief moment of skin on skin contact caused both women to momentarily freeze again. Neon blue flashed behind their eyes and just under their skin as they were both mentally taken back to that moment. Again the freeze of time only last a tenth of a second, however, within that frozen moment in time, to both women it felt even longer than before, much, much longer than before and so, very, very, very real.

Suddenly Kara and Lena found themselves standing next to the table, Lena's mouth on Kara's bra covered breast biting down lightly and sucking roughly through the material. While Kara's right hand was entwined in Lena's hair holding her in place.

"Oh god that feels so good Lena. Don't stop." Kara moaned.

Lena sucked harder and when the white material proved to be too much of a hindrance she let go and stood up straight to look Kara in the eyes to tell her, "This" as Lena unhooked the bra clasp in the front, "Is in the way."

Lena pushed off Kara's bra straps gently off Kara's shoulders letting them fall and exposing Kara's breasts to her and smiled wickedly.

"So beautiful, so irresistible." Lena whispered as she leaned in to lick, kiss and nibble the skin along Kara's shoulders, collar bone and chest. Slowly making her way down to Kara's breasts and making Kara moan and pant softly, the things Lena could do with her tongue made Kara's head spin.

Lena made swirling patterns with the tip of her tongue around Kara's breasts homing in on Kara's areola and using both lips to hold onto Kara's nipple to flick it with her tongue, making Kara squirm and beg for more. Lena grew bold as she took Kara's whole nipple in her mouth sucking on it making Kara gasp out loud and accidently tear the thin material of Lena's shirt with her grip.

Lena stopped when she noticed the state of her shirt and pulled away from Kara, leaving her weak kneed and breathless.

"Wait? Where are you going?" Kara asked panting.

Lena didn't say a word, she smiled that wicked smile and turned to their table and taking one arm used it to push everything off the table and onto the floor. Turning back to Kara, Lena pulled off her torn shirt tossing it aside showing off her royal blue lace bra to Kara who could see deep pink erect nipples underneath. Kara's mouth began to water and the demanding throbbing between her legs began to block out all other thoughts.

Kara lunged at Lena kissing her with great passion struggling for dominance with her tongue yet Lena fought back using her hands on Kara's breasts distracting her. They kissed and groped their way over to the cleared table, Kara's kisses grew more demanding as soon began to trickle down Lena's chin and down her chest. Impatient Kara picked up Lena by her hips like she was light as a feather and set her down on the table top then tore off the lacy bra like it was tissue paper shocking Lena, making the brunette gasp then giggle with absolute delight.

"My, my, my Miss Danvers you are just full of surprises." Lena purred then pressed her breasts together giving them a little jiggle just for Kara's pleasure.

And Kara did enjoy it, her eyes went a little wider and she licked her lips. "Do that again." Kara demanded and Lena did so with that wicked smile on her lips.

Kara laughed and leaned in kissing Lena all over each breast avoiding the areola and nipples. Making Lena accuse her, "You're such a tease Kara. You know what I want. You know what I need."

Kara moved the tip of her tongue over to Lena's left nipple and teased the erect nib until Lena had wrapped her legs around Kara's waist and Kara could not only smell how ready Lena was but she could feel it through Lena's silk panties. Kara latched down with her whole mouth sucking on Lena's nipple making Lena pant and moan and grind her pussy on Kara. After a long moment Kara switched breasts making sure to pay attention to both of Lena's breasts, sucking gently yet firmly on Lena's nipples.

Lena's moaning grew louder, her grinding down upon Kara grew frenzied and she began to tremble. She begged Kara, "Please Kara, don't stop. Don't stop, that feels so good."

Kara did as she was told and kept sucking on Lena's nipples and she felt Lena's whole body tremble uncontrollably. "Yes! Yes, Kara! Yes!"

The moment ended as it began. And as before, they both found themselves back in their seats, clothes on, table undisturbed. This time however there was no mistaking the physical reaction they both had to their experience. Kara was out of breath, and flustered; her whole body felt like it was grinding gears after suddenly being slammed back into neutral after going full speed in eighth gear at 200mph. All while Lena was panting softly, her whole body covered in a light sheen of sweat; Lena seemed to be physically recovering from something and she also seemed unable to look Kara in the eyes.

Kara took a deep breath and there was no mistaking that smell, Lena had orgasmed. What they had experienced had affected them both and there was no hiding it this time.

Unsure of what to do or what to say but knowing she had to do _something_ ; Kara picked up the wine bottle and silently filled both of their glasses starting with Lena's first. Lena finally looked up and saw that Kara was just as unsettled and embarrassed as she was and calmed.

"That….That was rather odd. I don't know where that came from." Lena admitted finally looking Kara in the eyes as she picked up her wine glass and promptly drained the whole thing.

"I thought it was amazing." Kara admitted truthfully, with a crooked smile that she quickly hid behind her wine glass when Lena gave her an openly surprised look.

"Good to know it wasn't just me." Lena said.

"No, no, it was definitely the both of us." Kara admitted blushing slightly and finally putting Lena at full ease.

"Did that really happen?" Lena asked carefully as she squirmed in her seat which only made Kara notice Lena's enticing and rather intoxicating musk even more.

"Yes. I don't think it's possible for two people to have the same hallucination." Kara replied taking a deep breath and trying to mentally force her body to calm down but she was so revved up and horny, she was having a very hard time.

"I wonder where it came from." Lena said out loud no longer embarrassed and now briskly moving on to curious problem solver.

Just then Kara and Lena's cell phones rang at the same moment, both women looked down at their phones and looked up to announce almost in unison.

"It's the D.E.O."

"It's D.E.O."

"It's your sister." Lena said listening in as Kara told J'onn J'onzz that she was still with Lena Luthor. Kara hung up with J'onn and waited for Lena to pass her the phone.

"What's going on Alex?" Kara asked when Lena passed over the phone yet was concerned by the worried expression on Miss Luthor's face.

"Kara, stay with Miss Luthor. We're going to send a couple of agents to drive you both home." Alex said.

"Is that really necessary?" Kara asked confused to why the production.

"Yes, it's necessary. We've got a lead on the guy who broke in and stole the CX-7. We also know why he stole it. It's been confirmed he planned on altering the substance to allow it to work as more of a traditional mind control substance, to heavily influence President Marsden into releasing his wife from prison who happens to be a very, very dangerous criminal. However, he didn't get what he needed."

"What do you mean Alex?"

"He needs a certain amount of CX-7 to get any of this work and we have security footage showing that in his hurry to leave L Corps labs he spilled CX-7 all over himself and all over you and Miss Luthor. We're having it verified but we suspect CX-7 is harmless unless used in pairs, so it doesn't pose any threat to him but…"

"That means Lena and I, are probably affected."

"I checked the security footage myself Kara. I saw you both get covered in CX-7. Kara, I'm worried I don't know what that will do to your body with your special makeup and we have no idea what it will do to a human after a prolonged period. I want you both to come in for special tests immediately." Alex declared and all Kara could do was nod and agree.

"Okay, we'll be here waiting."

Kara hung up the call and passed the cell phone back as she commented with a frown. "Well, I guess that's one mystery solved."

"Just one?" Lena asked looking worried.

"Yes." Kara replied with a bright smile then went on to say. "I'm not sure what type of trouble we're in with this chemical. But I know my sister and she will do everything in her power to make sure we both make it through this alive and hopefully unharmed, she's never let me down."

"You're so confident."

"I know my sister."

"Well, so you know Kara, all the test my people have done on CX-7 have shown the chemical to be non-lethal but long term side effects are unknown. However, I never knew CX-7 could do _this_ without the attachments." Lena commented reaching for the wine bottle and refilling her glass.

"The attachments?" Kara asked leaning in and for the first time since snapping out of _that moment_ she could think past the throbbing demand for sexual satisfaction of her body.

"Yes, CX-7 was developed to be used with these special helmets that allowed the subjects to communicate telepathically in a virtual reality like setting. I didn't know communication was possible without the helmets. This is rather huge."

"So…what we've been experiencing is…communication through CX-7?" Kara asked carefully.

"I think if your sister is right and what she saw is real, then yes."

"Well…" Kara replied with a determined yet inquisitive expression on her face. "Let's figure out how it works then, while we can. I mean, this is a rather unique opportunity don't you think?"

"I do. I do." Lena quickly agreed.

Kara stood up setting her glass of wine down. With her hands on her hips and a few light adjustments to her frames to keep her glasses in place Kara began thinking out loud.

"Let's see, it doesn't work through thoughts alone or we would have experienced something immediately."

"Nothing happened until we were in the middle of eating here at the restaurant. Maybe something in the food? The wine?" Lena speculated out loud.

"I'm not so sure it was something we consumed. If it was it would have happened with the first bite or the first glass but it wasn't until we were almost done with all the appetizers that the first…moment happened. In fact, it seemed to work after we'd had physical contact with each other but we should test our theory to be sure." Kara said.

"How do you want to test it?" Lena asked with a big smile, she could barely hold back the laughter from her excitement. She was eager to try this experiment out. Lena added a moment later, "I think I have an idea."

"Okay! What?" Kara asked eagerly.

Lena got up to stand in front of Kara with a big yet hesitant smile. Lena reached out and carefully caressed Kara's cheek with the back of her fingers and instantly caused time to freeze again sending them both into another long frozen moment.

Kara and Lena found themselves back in that intense moment, Lena at the end of her orgasm her body still trembling as she held onto Kara with all her strength while Kara contented herself for the moment to keep sucking on Lena's nipples. The trembling eventually slowed and Kara eased her oral attack then finally stopped to allow Lena a moment to rest. Kara pulled Lena up and into a warm hug and just held her until Lena's racing heartbeat returned to normal.

They didn't speak, they just quietly held each other for a long moment then Lena looked at Kara and kissed her. Kara opened her mouth reaching out with her tongue deepening the kiss and for a very long time, Lena and Kara just kissed. Kara got lost in the softness of Lena's lips, the swirl of Lena's tongue drowned out the rest of the world until there only the two of them. All Kara could feel was Lena's fingertips in her hair, on her neck, running down her bare back. The sensation of Lena's hard nipples gentle rubbing against her own sending miniature shock waves through her body and creating little lightning bolts of pleasure between her legs.

Lena broke the kiss and pulled back far enough to look into Kara's eyes and whisper, "My turn."

Kara felt a bolt of excitement curl its way up and around her spine unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Kara moved toward Lena but Lena raised her hand stopping Kara then gently pushing her back. Taking the hint Kara allowed Lena to push her back toward the table, until her ass was pressed against its edge. Lena stared at Kara's lips before leaning in to kiss Kara roughly taking quick moments to lightly bite down on Kara's lips and the tip of Kara's tongue. Each exquisite nibble made Kara wetter and more desperately horny. Impatient and in great need Kara took Lena's hands in her own and pressed them to her breasts over her nipples.

"So eager Kara. Let's see if you're ready for me." Lena whispered into Kara's ear as she massaged Kara's breasts making the blonde Kryptonian weak in the knees.

Lena reached down with her right hand as she leaned in kissing Kara lightly on the lips. The soft embrace was enough to distract Kara from the hand going under her skirt and the hand moving her panties aside. Kara did feel the silk sensation of Lena's fingertips caressing her labia in three long languid strokes before Lena reached lower and dipped her middle finger inside Kara.

"Oh Lena!" Kara gasped grabbing the table's end with both hands and crushing it in two spots. Lena didn't notice she had gone straight to sucking on Kara's breasts and adding a second finger to slip inside Kara. The eager blonde slid back on the table until she was sitting on it and spreading her legs open whiling pulling Lena closer.

The moment ended. Kara and Lena founded themselves staring at each other, Lena's hand on Kara's cheek. Lena pulled her hand away and took a deep breath and sat down. Kara turned around and took several deep breaths, all she could feel was the demanding throb between her legs and the echo of Lena's touch inside of her. Kara couldn't look at Lena for a few seconds, she wanted Lena, she wanted that fantasy to be reality and if she even looked at Lena in that moment she would kiss her like her life depended upon it.

Behind Kara, Lena was having the same internal conflict and she was losing the battle. Lena stood up from her chair and crossed the short distance over to Kara coming up to stand behind her. Still fighting with herself and yet seemingly unwilling to end it, Lena reached out and was about to put her hands down on Kara's arms when she suddenly stopped. Lena fought with herself and then Kara noticed turning around.

Kara wanted to say something but she didn't know what. So she said nothing, she looked Lena in the eyes and saw the same lust and desperation. It was obvious to them both that they both wanted to do something yet were both hesitant.

In Kara's mind she knew they had come this far, Kara tried to be brave. Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena on the lips. Time froze and they were sent back into that moment.

Slipping two fingers inside Kara, Lena pumped her fingers in and out while she kept her lips and tongue on Kara's breasts going back and forth between the two. Kara loved every moment yet had to be very aware of how she reacted; she couldn't squeeze her legs to hard or hold on too tight. Kara didn't want to accidently hurt Lena so she had to be really careful. Lena's tongue and fingers drove Kara wild making Kara lose control yet she had to fight to keep it all at the same time.

Kara felt Lena add a third finger and Kara's eyes fluttered closed as she leaned back on the small table unable to sit up any more. Lena moved lower licking and kissing her way down Kara's stomach then Kara felt Lena's lips disappear. Kara tried to open her eyes only to have Lena pump her fingers in and out deeper and harder making Kara gasp and moan. What was left of Kara's mental thought process was total focused on controlling her body's reaction to Lena's intimate attention. Then suddenly Kara felt Lena's tongue on her inner thigh and she stilled.

Kara wasn't sure what Lena was going to do next. Then she felt it, the feather light hot tip of the tongue on her inner right thigh. The electric sensation was sending lightning bolts to her clitoris and brain at the same time and Kara reached out to grip the table again. Lena wove an intricate pattern with the tip of her tongue teasing Kara while slowly lessening her thrusting until she pulled out from Kara entirely. And then in one smooth move, Lena paused what she was doing to use both hands to pull off Kara's panties.

Lena tossed Kara's underwear aside then took a good look at Kara with a big smile on her face. Kara felt vulnerable and exposed yet safe and sexy and desired. Kara loved the way Lena looked at her, loved the lust and intense desire in Lena's eyes and the hungry way she licked her lips before she leaned in to kiss her all over, teasing Kara with her lips and tongue until Kara was forced to beg.

"You are such a tease Lena, please, stop teasing me. Give me what I need, please." Kara begged her mouth dry, her body screaming in need.

"Tell me what you need Kara. I need to hear it." Lena demanded softly from between Kara's legs.

Kara blinked forcing her eyes all the way open then she looked down to see Lena's bright green eyes looking up at her from just above her bunched up skirt. All Kara could see was Lena's eyes yet Kara could clearly see the twinkle of Lena's smile in her green eyes and Kara started nodding yes.

"Say the words Kara." Lena pushed and Kara licked her lips before answering.

"I need you Lena. I need your tongue. I need your fingers. I need you to fuck me and make me orgasm."

"I love that you're so proper Kara. Let's see if I can get you to lose some of that, even if only for a moment." Lena said then disappeared between Kara's legs.

All Kara could feel was the silk heat of Lena's tongue on her clit and Kara gasped immediately reaching for the edge of the table. Lena began licking with determined fervor and Kara spread her legs open panting softly, all she could feel were the shockwaves of intense pleasure rolling through her. It was intense and bone deep satisfying, Kara didn't want it to end. Then Kara felt Lena slip all three fingers back inside of her.

"Yes Lena! Yes! Yes!"

The moment ended and Kara pulled back from the kiss taking a step back away from Lena. Both women were blinking repeatedly with wide eyes, a look of shock and startled surprise on their faces as they took in what had just happened. Lena looked away to compose herself and said over her shoulder her voice a little shaky.

"So physical contact triggers CX-7 to activate and we keep sharing the same moment. It could be the dose. Once this dose wears off the moment ends, and then the next dose would create a brand new moment. Hum, this may still work for couples, especially for therapeutic purposes as long as they thought positive throughout the process to keep the moment positive."

"That's not a bad idea." Kara replied nodding though still unable to look Lena in the eyes. Kara was a little embarrassed by all of this yet her desire for Lena and to want to keep going kept Kara close by and soon turning right back to Lena.

"I want to thank you Kara." Lena began as she took a deep breath and turned back toward Kara with a shy smile. Kara face twisted with confusion and she fiddled with her glasses as she asked, "Thank me for what Lena?"

"For being such a good sport about all of this. The attack on my facility today, almost getting killed then getting dosed with some strange chemical. You've kept your head and helped me keep mine in all this. And most of all for helping me figure out how to use CX-7, maybe some good can still come out of this and if it does it will all be because of you Kara."

"Can I ask you a question Lena?" Kara asked reaching for her wine glass and draining it.

"You can ask me anything." Lena admitted with a small shrug of her shoulders yet watched Kara refilling her wine glass with curiosity.

"How are the moments formed? Or chosen? Which person does that come from or is does it come from both people?"

Lena looked down at the floor and blushed bright red. "Ah, so you've figured it out huh."

"Figured what out?" Kara asked confused.

"Where the…moment, came from. It was me. I…I'm very attracted to you Kara. I have been since the moment we've met. And, I thought it would be my little secret until… _this_. The moment had to come from one of us and I…well, considering how much I like you, I know it came from me. I'm sorry if you didn't like it. We can stay away from each other until we can get CX-7 off of us. And if you don't wish to speak to me or see me again. I completely understand." Lena stated blushing more and turning away from Kara.

Kara's mouth fell open and her eyes went wide, she never expected Lena to confess such a thing to her and here Kara thought the moment had come from her mind and her attraction, not the other way around. Suddenly happy and excited, Kara smiled wide as she called out to Lena.

"Wait! Lena, you've got it all wrong. I thought the same thing. I thought the moment came from me because of how much I like you. I was worried you were going to slap me or something for fantasizing about you like that."

Lena turned around with a look of happy surprise. "Really Kara?"

"Yes!"

"So that kiss?" Lena asked hesitantly and Kara grinned from ear to ear and assured her. "Was me trying to tell you without having to say the words. I figured we had come this far, what was one more step."

Lena smiled and moved toward Kara reaching out for her when she abruptly stopped and yanked her hand back a look of worry washed over her. "Wait! But Kara, what if we're both under the influence of the chemical and we're not acting under our volition? What if CX-7 is amplifying things and this isn't fully us. I don't want to act unfairly and cause you or us harm in the process."

Kara frowned but nodded in agreement. "You're right Lena. We should be logical about this and not rush. It's just hard when…"

"I want to go back to that moment too." Lena admitted with a smirk and they both laughed breaking the tension.

As they both fell quiet, they both turned to look at each other and the moment grew tense. Both women could feel the magnetism of the other pulling them toward each other and they both wanted to give in. They reached up at the same time toward each other when loud footsteps outside and their waiters voice arguing with someone interrupted them and broke the tension. They turned toward the door to see Alex barging in followed by the waiter and a D.E.O. agent.

"Are you both ready to leave? We have the tests ready we just need to get you both back to the lab." Alex asked impatiently.

Lena and Kara both smiled and acted as if everything was great and nodded in unison. Alex nodded for them to follow her out and Lena slipped the waiter a few bills to covers their tab. Alex lead the way to the parking lot with Lena and Kara a few steps behind her and the backup D.E.O agent bringing up the rear. Alex asked Lena for her keys then passed them to the other D.E.O. agent instructing him to follow them back. Lena took the moment to ask Kara quietly.

"Can we keep our moment private Kara? I don't feel comfortable with anyone else knowing about it. Is that okay?"

"Yes. That's okay." Kara quickly replied back. Alex never noticed the fast conversation and was quick to usher them into the vehicle and get them back to the D.E.O.

Kara offered the front seat to Lena while she took the back seat and over the short drive to the D.E.O. Kara listened in as Alex and Lena discussed the case. Kara tried to pay attention to the conversation going on up front, Alex had used Winn to dig a little deeper into Lena security staff and found out all the dirt on Lena's head of security including the proof that he was indeed dirty. The dirty security guy wasn't involved in the robbery but he was involved with other recent thefts. The security guard along with all his other dirty buddies were already in lock up at D.E.O. waiting for further instruction from Lena on how to proceed. Lena was very relieved and happy to hear all of this.

Kara tried to listen and focus on the conversation up front yet her mind kept drifting, she kept getting lost in the sound of Lena's voice and it would lead her mentally back to those private shared moments of ecstasy. Kara let herself indulge in remembering and took a deep breath in through her nose and enjoyed the lingering scent of Lena's musk.

"Kara! Earth to Kara?" Alex called out and Kara snapped to attention and leaned forward reaching out to grab the seat to pull herself forward.

"What was that? I'm sorry did you guys say my name?" Kara asked shaking her head trying to dispel the very sexual thoughts going through her mind about Lena.

"Yes, I did. I was asking if anything happened during dinner." Alex asked giving Kara an odd look through the rear view mirror. Both Kara and Lena put on innocent expressions and shook their head no. Then Kara changed her mind.

"Well, actually…" Kara began unable to lie to her sister and Lena jumped in finishing it off for Kara.

"Actually Agent Danvers, we made a small discovery but we didn't want to share it until we could confirm it with the proper tests."

"Discovery?" Alex asked.

"Yes, that it might be possible to communicate solely through chemical CX-7 and without any additional aid unlike before when communication was only possible with the aid of a special helmet." Lena stated.

"That sounds exciting. I can't wait to hear all about it." Alex replied turning her eyes back to the road.

Kara began leaning back but was slow to release her grip on the seat. Lena twisted around to ask Kara something and her bare arm brushed against Kara's fingers causing time to freeze and for their private moment to continue.

Both Kara and Lena held their breath, holding in the moan and gasp of erotic thrill that ran through them both as they experienced another few minutes of intense rough sex that picked up exactly where they had left off. Alex had her eyes on the road and had not noticed her companions both going silent at the exact same time and by the time she turned to look at Lena the moment was over and Lena was doing her best to compose herself.

"Miss Luthor, you look flushed. Are you okay?"

"Yes. I think it's the chemical, CX-7 wearing off." Lena said with a tight smile then turned away to take a few quiet deep breaths to calm herself.

In the backseat Kara could feel the muscles in her legs humming from the orgasm she experienced during that moment. All Kara wanted to do was get out of that car and fly around for a few moments and scream at the top of her lungs about out how amazing that orgasm was. Yet, she instead kept it bottled in and tried her best to pretend it had not happened. However, during the last fifteen minutes of the drive into the D.E.O. with the bumpy ride in through the security check points and over a dozen speed bumps Kara and Lena "accidently" touched three more times. And by the time they stepped out of the vehicle both women were weak in the knees, sweaty and breathless which only Kara was able to hide.

"Are you okay Miss Luthor? You look pale and sweaty?" Alex asked immediately concerned when she saw Lena under the bright lights of the garage.

"I'm fine. It's the effects of CX-7 working through my system. The fast we get through the tests and we get the chemical out of our systems, the better." Lena replied with a tired smile.

Alex accepted that explanation and led the way to the secure lab. Kara and Alex exchanged a few quiet words and then Kara joined Lena in the lab for "tests" with Alex supervising. J'onn joined them and supervised the doctors taking Kara's "samples", while Alex supervised the doctors taking Lena's samples. This was more to distract Lena from noticing Kara's tests always had a couple of extra steps and it worked. The only time Lena became concerned with Kara during the test phase, Alex gave Lena a set of files on her dirty security staff to distract her. Which it did, it kept Lena busy until she was done with her own tests and until she could personally interview the men who had betrayed her.

Once Lena had interviewed her staff she officially requested for FBI to be brought in and for espionage charges to be brought against her dirty security staff. Lena watched with satisfaction as her rotten staff was arrested. After that Lena sat down with Alex and J'onn and Kara to go over project CX-7 and the test results for D.E.O. official records.

Without having to speak privately Lena and Kara were both able to keep their moment a secret and both were able to convince both Alex and J'onn that all they experienced was a rather vigorous game of basketball.

"I don't understand." Alex pushed giving Kara a hard look and Kara gave her the big eyed puppy look she perfected growing up to deflect to much scrutiny as she clasped her hands together and tried to explain in sister shorthand.

"Feet on the ground, quarter-speed, as good as I was the first time I tried it and she literally ran circles around me. I'm glad no one could see it because it was…humiliating."

"Oh! Oh! Kara, I'm so sorry." Alex immediately replied with a sympathetic expression. J'onn was confused and Alex leaned in and whispered into his ear. "She was playing like a human and she's terrible, no coordination and no ball skill. She's better now, she's been practicing."

J'onn gave Kara a look and Kara got defensive. "I'm better now. I have been practicing! I can't help it that Lena's athletic and really good with her hands."

Lena burst out laughing in deep hard laugh that took her a very long moment to get under control. Kara didn't try to explain it to Alex or J'onn, she just smiled and shrugged.

"So, what do we do now?" Kara asked changing the subject while Lena got her laughter under control.

"We'll according to Miss Luthor's files on CX-7 it will take the chemical three days to naturally process through your systems at the levels you were both doused with. To speed things up, our people believe heat will help you secrete the chemical out of your body naturally which will help you process it out in a matter of an hour or two." Alex said.

"That's amazing. Let's do it." Lena said excited and eager to try it.

"Are there any side effects to trying this?" Kara asked giving her sister a loaded look.

"No, you should both be fine doing it like this. And it shouldn't take that long. You should both be home before morning. Good thing it's the weekend." Alex said to assure Kara it was safe for both of them.

Kara was relieved and both women followed Alex back to the labs were two special pods were set up. Lena and Kara were both given white sports bra's and white shorts to change into then instructed to climb into the special pods that were temperature controlled. Alex and J'onn personally took the controls slowly cranking up the heat making Lena sweat. Alex carefully collected both Kara and Lena's contaminated clothing and had them destroyed.

In that intense heat Lena really began to sweat and to her surprise the sweat began to turn blue; pale at first then slowly became opaque as it pooled and dripped off of her and on to the floor. Lena used provided white towels to soak up the blue sweat off her body and off the floor while making notes on how she felt throughout the process, for science.

Alex had to add a Kryptonite filter before Kara could sweat to the level needed to get the chemical out of her system. Kara wasn't used to sweating to that degree and was personally disgusted by the whole process and made sure to keep herself as dry as possible. She kept mumbling things to herself too soft for even the microphones in the pod to pick up ensuring that Alex and J'onn didn't over hear her complaining about how she hoped Lena didn't see her looking this gross and that she wouldn't only endure getting this sweaty again if meant getting between Lena' legs one more time.

Alex and J'onn kept feeding both women bottles of water monitoring them closely to make sure both women were handling the heat well and periodically collecting the used towels for destruction to ensure what was left of this batch of CX-7 was destroyed.

Lena took notes, than did a little work before turning to music to pass the time. Kara listened to music right away and later watched TV while they sat in the pods sweating. They both privately wanted to talk to each other however they were not alone and didn't feel it was a good time to ask for privacy. Time passed by slowly and though they did have distractions both Lena and Kara privately kept thinking about those moments they shared and how much they wanted to repeat it without the aid of CX-7.

Four hours passed and eventually Lena stopped sweating blue and was released from the pod and given a vigorous containment shower before being allowed to change into new clothes and driven home personally by Alex. Kara however remained in her pod another five hours before being released and given the same thorough containment shower. After Kara was released, Alex took her out for breakfast then taken home and was practically tucked into bed. Kara was asleep before her head touched her pillow. Alex locked up on her way out.

 **Three days later…**

"Are you listen Kara? Kara? Kara?" James called out and when he didn't get a response, he reached out and shook Kara's shoulder snapping her out of her deep thoughts and back to the moment.

"You seem distracted Kara. Just like every day for the last three days Kara, your mind has been someplace else. What's going on?"

"I've just got a lot on my mind. I'll have to catch up with you later James." Kara replied giving James her winning smile then moving on quickly. It was late it and had been a very long day; she was on her way out and she didn't want to get cornered and questioned about how her life was going now. James was always so nosy and frankly very judgmental. Truth was, tonight Kara didn't want to hear any of it.

Kara made a beeline for the elevator and was out of the building before James could get next thought out of his mouth, leaving him disappointed. Once outside Kara relaxed, she slowed her pace and took a deep breath enjoying the evening air. It smelled nice outside, and there was a nice breeze. Kara just wanted some time alone to think and for the last few days there had been very little time alone. It seemed the more she needed space the less of it she got. Someone, Alex, James, Winn, Mon-El, even J'onn about work stuff was always there asking for help, wanting to hang out for hours; it was so bad that she found herself going out as Supergirl more and more just to get some time alone. Kara flew for hours slowly around the city and around the country just for quiet time.

For the last few days all Kara really wanted was some time to think about what had happened between Lena and herself. Those moments lingered in her mind and in her body in a way that was impossible to move past. Every time Kara thought about it, thought about that amazing sex, Kara could physically feel the press of Lena's lips on her own, literally taste Lena on her tongue and the lust, desire and bone deep need to be pressed against Lena would well up and overwhelm Kara all over again. However, the chemical was gone and out of her system. Kara had wondered if CX-7 was causing those feelings to hang around only Alex kept assuring her that was no record of CX-7 having lingering side effects once it was out of the system and yet, there was no denying that Kara was not over what had happened.

At first Kara stayed away from Lena to give the other woman time to clear her head, gain some perspective. Only, as the days rolled on and the growing desire to see Lena became overwhelming Kara began to wonder if it was as bad for Lena as it was for Kara and her dilemma became worse. What if it was only Kara going through this confusion? What if Lena was fine and free from this lust after the fact? Would it be fair to put any of this on Lena just because Kara was having a really difficult time moving past the intense sex they experienced in a chemical induced hallucination? Would it really be worth it to see if it they had that kind of heat in real life? And that was the core of Kara's problem: Kara needed to know what it was like to in real life to really kiss Lena, to really have full on intense sex with Lena to see if it measured up to the memory of what they experienced. Kara knew she could move on then, that she could move past what had happened. For better or for worse she needed to know. Now she just needed to see if Lena was willing to give her, well, _to give them_ , a chance to find out.

Having made a decision Kara nodded to herself and changed directions to head to Lena's office. That's when she was found by someone she was more than hoping to avoid for a few more days.

"Hey Kara! There you are. I've been looking for you. I was hoping you'd join me for a celebration drink. I got a new job. A real job this time! Something you'd be proud of." Mon-El proudly boasted as he jogged up to Kara with a big grin on his face.

"Really? What job?" Kara asked stopping to talk to him and trying hard to hide how disappointed she was to have been interrupted on her someplace yet again. This was the fifth time is three days, he's found her while she was busy to ask her to do something with him. And he couldn't seem to take no for an answer. Kara gave him a half-hearted encouraging smile and he beamed at her, his grin was from ear to ear.

"I'm going to be a bodyguard for some rich guy. I'm still not sure on all the details just yet but Winn tells me it pays well and I'll be helping keep someone safe instead of beating people up like last time."

"Winn knows about this job?" Kara asked confused, something about this didn't sound right and her internal alarms began going off.

"Well, yeah. He helped me set it up. Apparently a lot of people want this guy dead so it'll be steady employment." Mon-El explained and Kara frowned.

"What does this rich guy do?"

"A lot of under the table stuff according to Winn. I'm not exactly sure what that means other than the guy is rich but a job is a job right?" Mon-El said with enthusiasm and Kara frowned.

"Ugh Mon-El….I don't know if taking that job is such a good idea." Kara began when a sleek black Porsche pulled up alongside of them and the driver rolled down their window revealing Lena Luthor.

Immediately both Kara and Mon-El turned to see who it was and Kara's whole face lit up at the sight of Lena, her smile naturally spreading across her whole face until her eyes twinkled. And when Lena saw that reaction, she visibly relaxed and smiled back at Kara.

"There you are! I've been looking for you." Lena said with a sexy smile and eyes that never left Kara's.

"You're late." Kara teased with a happy grin and Lena played along giving Kara a sheepish shrug and an apology. "I know. I'm sorry. But, I'm here now so jump in."

Then Lena noticed how Mon-El was looking at Kara and she narrowed her eyes at him and made a point to gesture to him and said with a direct look and a firm tone. "You, however, can't come. You, Mike, have to stay here."

Kara smiled at Lena then silently mouthed " _One second_ " to Lena before turning to Mon-El and told him with a bad impression of a disappointed expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry Mike. I've already got plans for tonight with Lena. We'll have to get celebration drinks for your new job some other time. Good night!"

And before Mon-El could try to weasel his way into Kara and Lena's plans, Kara rushed around the car to hop into the passenger seat and the moment she was inside the Porsche Lena sped away whisking them off. Leaving Mon-El standing there with a confused expression on his face, a moment later he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and called Winn to see what he was up to.

In the car Lena laughed as she commented, "I'm sorry if I took off too fast but I thought he was going to try to get in the car with you. And frankly I wanted a moment alone with you Kara."

"I was just thinking the same thing and he really does have a bad habit of butting in where he's not wanted so you definitely did the right thing." Kara admitted with an affirming nod of her head. Lena laughed relaxing a little more, she reached out and put her hand on Kara's knee and left it there giving Kara a thrill and making Kara's heart beat a little faster.

Taking a chance Kara admitted to Lena, "I was on my way to your office to look for you."

"So, then it would be safe for me to admit I had just come from your apartment looking for you." Lena said and giving Kara a hopeful look.

"Yes, very safe."

"Can I ask why you were coming to see me at my office? Personal or business?" Lena asked. She kept her eyes on the road all while moving her fingertips in a circular pattern over Kara's khaki covered knee.

"Only if I can ask why you came by my apartment? Personal or business?" Kara replied pushing back. Kara couldn't help but spread her legs open, privately hoping Lena's hand would wander in and up her thigh.

Lena laughed, than admitted. "Definitely personal."

"Me too." Kara replied.

"I have to confess Kara." Lena began with a flirty smile to Kara. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you, about what we shared and I keep wondering if it…"

Kara interrupted finishing for her. "Was chemically induced or if was us?"

"Yes."

"It's all I've thought about for three days." Kara admitted.

"I thought it would dissipate. I thought it would lessen in some way so that I could face you again with a clear head. Only it hasn't at all and I've had myself extensively tested. The chemical is completely out of my system but I can't stop thinking about you. About, wanting to have sex with you for real, I want to learn every inch of your skin. I think this whole thing has greatly amplified my crush on you Kara. I'm sorry if that makes you uncomfortable I needed to be honest and up front." Lena boldly and bravely admitted.

Kara was very turned on by Lena's honesty and lack of games. Kara reached out and took Lena's hand off her kneed with her right hand and placing it between her legs directly on top her pussy, Kara whispered into Lena's ear. "I feel the same way Lena."

Lena took the hint and started using three fingers to press through the khaki material to reach Kara's pussy, massaging in a circular motion that drove Kara crazy. Kara unbuttoned her pants and grabbing them along with her panties she pushed them all down to her ankles. Lena paused long enough to move her hand around the material to reach Kara's bare skin slipping two fingers past Kara's curly blond hair to play with Kara's clit.

"Oh, yes…yes Lena! Yes. Yes!" Kara moaned as she spread her legs and leaned back enjoying everything Lena's fingers were doing.

Lena tried to keep her eyes on the road and to keep heading toward her destination yet her eyes were repeatedly drawn toward Kara and her moaning, twisting in her seat and clenching her hands into tight fists. Lena only made it three blocks down the street before she pulled over to the side parking on the empty street. Lena used her left hand to turn the lights off on the car and turned in her seat to give Kara her full attention. Lena leaned in kissing Kara deeply, and moving her fingers from Kara's clit to slip them deep inside. Kara moaned louder and spread herself open wider. Lena fucked Kara with three fingers while she used her thumb to play with Kara's clit all while keeping the kiss going.

Lena didn't know Kara was doing her best to keep control over her legs and hands as waves of amazing pleasure rolled through her. Kara had to fight muscle twitches and urges to grab things that could accidently destroy Lena's beautiful car and give away that she was Supergirl. It was hard for Kara as Lena was doing incredible things to her. Kara could feel the intense orgasm rising fast hitting her like a battering ram and knocking her over turning her weak in a way she wasn't used to.

Lena felt Kara orgasm then let Kara rest and sat back watching Kara while licking her fingers with a smile on her face.

"Would you mind if we went somewhere private for a while?" Lena asked sucking every last bit of Kara off of her fingers and hand.

"No. I would really like that. And that was amazing Lena, thank you." Kara said breathlessly with a big smile on her face, she took her time pulling her pants and panties back on.

"No. Thank you, Kara. I really enjoyed that. And we're going to do that again as soon as we get to where we need to be." Lena said turning the lights back on and pulling them back on to the road.

"And where's that?" Kara asked.

"A safe house I have that only I know about."

"Good. I like private."

Lena drove like the wind and they soon found themselves on the outskirts of the city in a light industrial area. Lena took them directly inside what appeared to be a medium size warehouse was in truth a hidden state of the art safe house. The building recognized Lena's car opening the door upon their approach and shutting it after. As Lena parked the car inside, she explained.

"After those close calls, I had to beef up my personal security and this safe house was one of many ways I did so. Part of the safety protocol is where I park. Everything has to be just so or my personal security team will come check on me with a lot of fire power as backup. Will it help if I need it, maybe? I hope so but who really knows. I hope I don't have to find out."

"Me too." Kara said sincerely, and then followed Lena out of the car.

Lena walked around back to the trunk and pulled out two large pizza's from Kara's favorite pizza place. Kara was happily surprised and said so. "Wow! Lena, where did that come from? That's my favorite pizza place."

"I know. That's why I stopped there before going to look for you. I know it'll be a little cold now but I'm sure we can heat it back up."

"Oh, yeah. I'm an expert on re-heating that pizza. You'll see. Thank you Lena, this is amazing."

"Well, the safe house is already stocked with champagne and cheesecake."

"Two of my favorite things, wait…Lena, this sounds like a date. Is this a date?"

"I took a chance that you'd say yes." Lena replied with a sexy smile and a small shrug. Kara grinned back loving Lena's response.

Lena held both pizza's in her left hand and reached out with her right taking Kara's left hand in her own and held it as she led the way into the safe house. Kara was really enjoying Lena taking the lead as well as the how hand's on Lena was being. Kara loved the feel of Lena's skin against her own as much as she loved that Lena's smile and the twinkle in Lena's eyes were for her and her alone this evening.

From the outside, the safe house was all concrete and steel with obvious security camera's pointed in all directions. Inside, however, was all wood and stainless steel. It felt industrial and brand new, it was a warm inviting space that felt open and uncluttered; it was all sleek, polished and spoke of strength just like Lena, Kara liked it immediately. Kara followed Lena into the kitchen and they placed the pizza on the counter.

Once the pizza was out of Lena's hand, Kara tugged lightly on Lena's arm pulling Lena to her and kissing her deeply. Kara let Lena's hand go and ran both her hands through Lena's long hair as let herself get lost in the kiss. Lena's hands wandered over Kara's body lingering over Kara's breasts massaging them through her shirt and bra. Kara broke the kiss to whisper a question into Lena's ear.

"Where's the bedroom?"

"In the back." Lena replied leaning in to kiss Kara's neck and shoulder. Lena began unbuttoning Kara's pants and tugging at Kara's shirt to pull it off as she began using her tongue on Kara's ear lobes.

Kara felt a jolt of sexual energy run from her ear lobe down to her pussy with each lick of Lena's tongue and she accidentally tore the back of Lena's shirt. Kara caught herself and hoped Lena had not noticed. Kara carefully pulled Lena's shirt off then unzipped Lena's slacks, all while Lena kept pulling clothing item after item off of Kara. They kept kissing and began mutually shedding each other's clothes as they slowly made their way to the bedroom. By the time they reached the bed they were both fully nude.

Lena took charge and pushed Kara back onto the bed, making Kara get onto her back. Lena kissed her all over Kara body starting at Kara's knees and working her way up to Kara's hips then her stomach and up to Kara's breasts. Lena kissed Kara sweetly on the lips then climbed up on the bed to stand over Kara.

"What are we doing?" Kara asked brightly with a big smile that matched the one on Lena's face.

"I wanted to try that last thing we did under CX-7. Yes? No?" Lena asked with a bright happy smile.

"Yes. Definitely yes!" Kara answered with a vigorous nod of her head.

Lena laughed with delight at Kara's enthusiasm then slowly and carefully lowered herself down over Kara making sure her pussy was directly over Kara's mouth. Kara let Lena get settled on her knees and get comfortable before she started licking with her tongue. Kara had to be mindful of how hard and how fast she was moving her tongue and used both hands to hold onto Lena's thighs to keep Lena in place. While Lena reached out to hold on to the headboard, a preemptive measure which helped Lena stay upright because once Kara began licking Lena's pussy her legs went weak.

"Oh my….Your tongue, Kara! Your tongue is so amazing Kara. Oh my…yes Kara! Yes Kara. Yes! That feels so damn good! Don't stop, don't you dare stop!" Lena cried out.

Kara kept her licking gentle, and rhythmic with periodic thrusts inside Lena that made Lena cry out Kara's name. Kara had never tasted anything like Lena before, and Lena had tasted amazing under CX-7. However, _**tasting her like this**_ , allowed Kara to truly savor Lena's flavor for the first time and Kara found it the most enticing taste to ever touch her tongue and she simply couldn't get enough. Going back and forth between sucking and licking Lena's clit and thrusting her tongue inside Lena's vagina; Kara used her mouth to make Lena orgasm again and again and again.

After the fourth orgasm, Lena couldn't take anymore and begged Kara for a break. As soon as Kara stopped licking, Lena toppled over on her side onto the bed next to Kara out of breath panting hard and covered in thick sheen of sweat. Lena couldn't open her eyes and was taking a long moment to get catch her breath. Kara was enjoying the fact that her face was covered in her lover's scent and lay there breathing it in. Lena rolled over to spoon with Kara and Kara reached out wrapping her arm around Lena holding her close, she liked listening to the pounding of Lena's heartbeat and how it was slowly calming as they lay close together.

"That was better than on CX-7. In the car earlier too, it was better. So I declare real life is much, much better then what we did on CX-7." Lena declared finally opening her eyes again and smiling.

"I think we can move past our questions then." Kara said.

Lena sat up on one elbow to give Kara a confused look. She asked Kara, "What do you mean?"

"It wasn't the chemical. It was us. I think the chemical just enhanced it, made our feelings more apparent so we could act upon them. I'm glad we did. This is amazing, better than ice cream." Kara said. She was eager to keep having sex but wanted to give Lena an appropriate amount of time to recover before asking for more.

"Better than ice cream? That's a pretty high bar Kara." Lena replied.

"You don't agree?" Kara asked looking Lena in the eyes.

"It's not that I don't agree Kara. It's that I don't think we've earned it yet. I have some ideas of things we need to try before we can say that. Are you up for a challenge?" Lena asked Kara climbing back on Kara and kissing her all over her skin making Kara giggle.

They kissed and groped each other, Lena eventually reached down to play with Kara's clit and was so delighted to find Kara wet.

"Is this for me?" Lena asked, as she held up two fingers coated in slick clear wonderful smelling wet.

"Yes."

"Good. Are you ready for more?" Lena asked as she got up and moved down to get between Kara's legs.

Kara nodded yes and they smiled at each other. Kara spread her legs open wide, eager for Lena to begin. Lena leaned in kissing Kara deeply and reaching down to play with Kara's clit, Kara had to fight her instincts to wrap her arms around Lena and pull her close to allow Lena to hover over her, kiss her at will and slip three fingers deep into Kara.

"Oh yes! Yes!" Kara moaned opening her legs wider.

Lena began thrusting her fingers in and out of Kara fucking her hard and deep. Lena was a machine with her thrusting, Kara couldn't keep her eyes open, she had control over her body but she was still unusually weak from how good everything felt. She wasn't used to feeling this good or allowing anyone to make her feel this good. Kara liked letting go enough to allow her body to really feel it and not having to being in super control mode all the time. Kara made sure to keep Lena safe but wasn't as careful to the inanimate objects around them. Kara knew the bed under her hands, were being crushed by her super strength and that it would show later. Kara knew in the back of her mind that there would be other signs of her super strength left around the safe house by the time they were done, maybe things Kara wouldn't be able to hide. And even though Kara knew all of this, she didn't want to stop. She needed to keep having sex with Lena for as long as Lena could keep going. This was the most sexually satisfying experience Kara had on earth so far and she didn't want it to end.

Lena added a fourth finger and kept thrusting getting Kara to the very edge of an orgasm making her blissfully ride the edge. Lena then moved to get closer and using her tongue to lick Kara's clit while still thrusting with four fingers deep inside Kara, Lena kept fucking Kara until Kara orgasmed hard. Lena could tell Kara had tipped over the edge by how her body trembled and how she cried out but Lena had other ideas, she didn't stop she kept licking and thrusting deeply into Kara.

Kara could feel the peak of another orgasm rising inside of her. Lena's tongue vigorously shoved Kara off the edge of that peak and she free fell for a brief blissful moment as she was engulfed in an intense wave of pleasure; it was quickly over as she abruptly landed face first onto another rising peak right behind that last one. Each rising peak of an orgasm that tore through Kara built her up then tore her down harder and harder and harder until Kara reached out with one hand to the headboard and accidently yanked the bar down breaking the headboard. Even in the midst of multiple orgasms Kara realized what she did and tried to correct it by pushing it back into place but overshot her gesture and accidently pushed the bar into the concrete wall, breaking the wall. Lena didn't stop licking or thrusting and Kara felt another peak rising inside of her.

Kara soon reached her limit and she gently reached down to touch Lena on the head. "Lena, please I can't take any more. I need to stop. I can't take any more. Please."

Lena immediately stopped her oral attack and slowly pulled her fingers out before climbing up to lay beside Kara. They quietly lay together, Lena listening to Kara's steady strong heartbeat for a few minutes.

"That was definitely better than ice cream." Kara declared with a big happy smile.

"Definitely better than ice cream." Lena repeated with a happy smile of her own.

Kara sudden sat up, "The pizza. We should heat up the pizza and eat! Are you hungry Lena?"

"I could eat. Do you want some Champagne? I could use a glass too." Lena replied getting up and walking to the closet and retrieving two silk robes from the closet, one black with white trim and one white with black trim.

"Champagne would be very nice." Kara said watching Lena at the closet.

Lena offered Kara the choice of both robes; Kara chose the white robe with black trim taking it from Lena's hand with a kiss on the lips. They slipped their robes on then Lena reached out taking Kara's hand and they walked to the kitchen together. Kara couldn't stop staring at Lena, taking in how beautiful she was and was fully enjoying being allowed to look openly.

In the kitchen, they pulled out one of the pizzas and a round cookie sheet. Kara stepped toward the oven and said, "I'll take care of heating up the pizza if you want to open the Champagne."

"Done." Lena pulled out glasses and a bottle opening it like a pro.

While Lena was busy doing that, Kara used her heat vision to heat the pizza three quarters of the way then turned on the oven to heat the pizza the rest of the way. Kara quickly pulled out two pieces and used her heat vision to heat them quickly so they eat while they waited. Lena didn't ask questions, she just happily accepted the hot piece of pizza from Kara after passing Kara a glass of Champagne.

Lena jumped up to sit on top the counter next to their food and drinks, and picked up her piece of pizza to eat it. Kara couldn't stop smiling as she ate her own piece of pizza and sipped her drink, she was happy and it showed. As soon as they were done eating their piece of pizza Kara pulled out the rest of the pizza, it wasn't fully hot yet so she very quickly zapped it with her heat vision so it was perfect when she set it in front of Lena.

"You are very good at this Kara. This is the best reheated pizza I've ever had. This may even be better than having at the restaurant." Lena said picking up a slice and having to grab its very melty string cheese bits that kept it connected to the rest of the pie.

"I love pizza." Kara replied truthfully with a smile and a shrug as she dug into a new piece.

Kara hopped up on to the counter to sit next to Lena who sat with her legs dangling off the side. Kara sat with her feet tucked under and close enough that her knees touched Lena, it wasn't on purpose yet it was very nice. They ate the pizza and drank the Champagne all the while talking about everything and nothing, it was easy and comfortable. When they finished the bottle, Lena opened a second one and Kara drank most of it as Lena pace eating and drinking slowed as she got full. Kara however could eat and was fully encouraged by Lena to eat and drink as much as she wanted without judgement.

Lena finished eating and drinking and leaned back on the palms of her hands to watch Kara eat while they kept talking. Only as Lena leaned back she lifted her foot up to sit it upon the edge of the counter and it made the edge of her robe ride up exposing her pussy to Kara's line of sight. Kara slowly stopped talking and eating, her eyes were drawn to the wonderful sight before her. Kara set down her piece of pizza and slipped off the counter without saying a word.

"Kara, what are you doing?" Lena asked watching Kara with curiosity.

"I'm hungry." Kara replied with a bright happy smile as she reached out grabbing Lena by her thighs and pulling Lena forward until Lena was sitting on the edge of the counter. Lena giggled from the forceful maneuver.

"I like how strong you are Kara. I like everything about you. And I want you to know, I notice everything." Lena said reaching out to hold Kara's face in place to make sure they were looking in each other's eyes.

"You notice everything?" Kara asked suddenly nervous.

"Yes. You are the first person that I've ever met Kara; that the more I learn the more I like. No matter how much it challenges me on every level, to be better, to do more, to rise above what I've been, to be what I've always wanted myself to be. Thank you for that. It's rare that I'm inspired."

Kara was very touched by Lena's honesty, she pulled Lena close and kissed her sweetly on the lips. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders keeping her close and deepened the kiss. They kissed for a long moment then Kara gently pushed Lena to lean back and used her forearms to gently spread Lena's legs open. Kara leaned in and softly kissed and licked her way on the inside of both of Lena's legs up toward Lena's pussy until she was licking and sucking on Lena's clit.

"Wow Kara, your tongue is so beyond amazing." Lena said as she entwined her fingers in Kara's long blond hair.

Kara laughed and paused as she looked up and asked, "Are you ready for more?"

"More?"

"More."

"Yes. If you want to give me more, I'm ready for it Kara." Lena declared and Kara grinned as she began sucking on her right pointer finger.

Kara leaned back down checked how slick her finger was, unsatisfied she dipped her pointer finger inside Lena getting it nice and slick making Lena cry out in encouragement. Kara's smile grew as she slipped her finger out then moved it lower positioning it over Lena's asshole. Kara began licking Lena's clit with gentle rhythmic strokes then gently penetrated Lena's ass. Lena immediately wrapped her legs around Kara's shoulders, both hands dug into Kara's hair.

"Yes Kara! Yes! Thrust, let me feel you."

Kara did as she was asked and Lena went wild and began begging for more. Soon Kara was giving Lena everything she was asking for. Kara fucked Lena with two fingers in the ass and three in the pussy all while sucking on Lena's clit. That's when Lena began counting out loud. Kara realized as she continued fucking Lena without missing a beat, that Lena was counting her orgasms out loud. Lena started at one and ended on a breathless out of control six before almost passing out on the counter from the intensity of the last orgasm.

Kara felt Lena's body got limp from exhaustion and gently stopped and pulled out. Lena closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep on the counter in the span of a few seconds. Kara tried to gently shake Lena awake but when that didn't work Kara carefully pulled Lena off the counter and carried her bridal style in her arms back to the bedroom and put her to bed.

Kara used her super speed to clean up, then clean up the kitchen then return to the bedroom. She then used "normal" speed to join Lena in bed. Kara dozed enjoying holding Lena close while Lena slept peacefully and deeply for two hours. Eventually Lena woke up and rolled over to kiss and grope Kara waking them both up.

Under the light blanked that was on the bed, they kissed and touched each other. Lena began aggressively licking and nibbling on Kara's ears and neck, and then rolled on top Kara straddling Kara's hips. Lena leaned down to suck on Kara's nipples while holding down Kara's arms by the wrists. Kara liked it when Lena did little things like that, little dominant acts of aggression that Kara found very sexy and such a turn on. Lena slowly kissed and nibbled her way down Kara's body until she was positioned back between Kara's legs.

Lena didn't wait or hesitate she began licking Kara's clit right away with an oral aggression that Kara loved. And before Kara even needed to ask four fingers found their way into Kara, and Lena began pounding Kara's vet wet pussy. Kara spread her legs open wider planting her feet on the mattress and reached out with her hands to the sides of the bed. Lena was relentless pounding away at Kara's pussy and licking and sucking with such aggression Kara couldn't keep track of the orgasms washing over her in regular waves.

The towering swells of pleasure crashing down on Kara was drowning her in overwhelming blissful sensations, one massive blast after the other so close upon the other with no space between to breathe or think, Kara could feel it erode her will power and she had to move her arms to keep her iron control over her body. Kara reached up and grabbed the headboard with both hands as Lena kept fucking her hard and deep and Kara kept orgasming again and again and again.

Kara got lost in the feeling of Lena's tongue on her clit and didn't realize she had pulled the headboard off the bed until she saw she was waving it over her head. Kara set it back down to where it was supposed to sit above the bed and was about to ask Lena to stop since she was losing control when Kara felt a slippery finger nudge her ass and Kara's lust center flared up taking over. Kara spread her legs a little more and Lena slipped a finger into Kara's ass while she was still thrusting four fingers into Kara's pussy and licking Kara's clit. Kara started to intensely orgasm hard for over five minutes and when it was over it left Kara physically weak.

In a soft voice, Kara asked to rest and Lena stopped gently pulling out. Kara fell asleep while Lena washed up. Lena slipped on her robe to walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water; she took silent note of how the kitchen looked before returning to the bedroom. Kara was already awake with a big smile on her face and Lena offered her the water first.

"How did you that?" Kara asked sipping the water.

"Do what?" Lena asked climbing into bed beside Kara.

"Drain all my energy like that with all those orgasms. I thought that was a myth. But I fell asleep Lena. I never fall asleep. You are amazing." Kara said with smile as she passed the glass of water back to Lena.

Lena took a big sip then set the glass on a small table next to the bed. "That's good sex. I know it's super rare for me too. Never this good though, not that I should be surprised that sex with Kara Danvers is spectacular; everything about you is spectacular Kara." Lena said with a smile then added after a moment looking a little sad. "You are simply too good for me Kara."

"I know you're trying to self-deprecating Lena but I don't like it. You deserve everything wonderful this world has to offer. And, I am not too good for you Lena. I am just a person trying to do some good in this world from under the shadow of a family name that always seems to outweigh what I'm trying to do or even who I think I am. I believe in you Lena, I especially believe in what you can do when you put your heart into it. I know you're going to help a lot of people Lena. And, I know you're not like the other Luthors no matter what anyone else says." Kara said with total conviction and Lena's eyes grew shinny with tears.

Lena reached out and hugged Kara with both arms. Lena pulled back and kissed Kara on the lips the moved to lay with her head on Kara's chest. Kara held Lena quietly for a long time and eventually Lena relaxed on top of Kara drifting off into a deep sleep. Kara reached down and grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them both. In the silence of the safe house Kara could hear Lena's heartbeat loud and clear, the strong steady sound lulled her into a sleepy state. Kara kissed Lena on the top of the head before drifting off to sleep still holding Lena in her arms. 


End file.
